


Fram og tilbake

by Peer



Series: Nært på Even [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peer/pseuds/Peer
Summary: Even - slik jeg forestiller meg ham i tiden fra "Hjernen er alene" til “Pause” og de påfølgende dagene.





	1. Chapter 1

**Søndag 30.oktober 2016**

**Meg** 15.50  
Unnskyld Sonja. Er du hjemme? Kan jeg komme innom for å prate? 

«Ja», hadde hun bare svart etter en liten stund. 

Angstklumpen i magen vokser i takt med at jeg nærmer meg. Det er en udefinerbar klump, av angst, ja, men likevel udefinerbar. Jeg vet ikke ordentlig hva jeg er så redd for, men jeg gruer meg så mye til det forestående at det er med nød og neppe jeg ringer på og klarer å karre meg opp trappene.

Hun står der i døråpningen, ser på meg, sier ingenting. Jeg mister munn og mæle selv, bare nikker så vidt i retning inn bak henne. Vi kan ikke akkurat ha denne samtalen i oppgangen heller, der hvert ord skaper ekko. 

Jeg går etter henne, inn i stua i denne toromsleiligheten hun egentlig ville leie sammen med meg. Men jeg kunne ikke. Kunne bare ikke. Akkurat som jeg heller ikke klarte å ha henne lagret som «Dama mi <3» på telefonen lenger. Det ser ut som alt er tatt ut av et interiørmagasin her, perfekt ryddig og moteriktig. Jeg kunne aldri bodd sånn. Min første egne leilighet vil jeg fylle med ting fra loppemarked. Jeg vil tillate meg å ha det rotete, klær og halvferdige tegninger på gulvet føles trygt. Hjem skal ikke være et utstillingsvindu.

Hvordan skal jeg begynne? Hun sier ikke noe. Hun sitter stillferdig på sofaen, rett i ryggen, avventende. 

Jeg sukker høyt og legger hodet i hendene. Det er overhodet ikke tiltenkt. Og jeg forbanner meg selv for ikke å ha mer kontroll. 

Effekten er også uventet. Hun tar rundt meg, klemmer meg, slipper ikke. Jeg stivner, klarer ikke å gjengjelde omfavnelsen. 

«Det viktigste er at du er i god behold. Men hvor har du egentlig vært?» Stemmen er mild. Hun ser omsorgsfullt på meg. 

Det hele setter meg helt ut. Angstklumpen er fortsatt til stede, fortsatt diffus, men den har endret karakter likevel. 

«Du har lov til å være sint da,» påpeker jeg, i et forsøk på å bringe omstendighetene litt mer tilbake til det jeg hadde forventet meg.

«Jeg skjønner jo faktisk at du ble irritert på det vorset. Men hvor har du vært?» 

«Du skjønner at jeg ble irritert på vorset?»

«Ja, du liker jo ikke at jeg kommenterer drikkinga di foran andre.» Hun ser innstendig på meg.

Jeg finner ikke på noe å si til det.

«Men han Isak?» fyller hun spørrende stillheten med. 

Elektrisk sjokk. 

«Ja, hva med han?» spør jeg, altfor fort. Og det er et idiotisk spørsmål. 

«Hvorfor henger du med han egentlig? Jeg mener han virker jo helt forskjellig fra deg. Hva har dere felles liksom?» 

«Han er jo med i revyen han også da,» svarer jeg totalt meningsløst. Feigheten stiger til et nytt nivå. 

«Han er har iallfall vært dritkjip mot Emma, skikkelig fram-og-tilbake-fyr. Tror ikke han bryr seg så mye om andre folks følelser ass.»

Sonja som snakker dritt om Isak. Forutsigbart. _Isak ser meg. Han bryr seg om mine følelser._

«Det kan du ikke vite bare fordi du har snakket med Emma.»

«Ikke se så lei deg ut da, baby. Det går bra. Bare fortell meg hva som har skjedd.» 

Hun legger armene rundt meg, og skal til å kysse meg. Men det går ikke. Det går bare virkelig ikke. 

«Jeg har vært hos Isak siden fredag,» innrømmer jeg, samtidig som jeg trekker meg litt unna henne. 

«Men dere stakk jo derfra?» 

Jeg får nesten vondt av henne. Ser hun ikke det som ligger rett framfor henne. 

«Vi dro tilbake dit igjen etterpå… Eh,..»

«Men hvorfor kunne du ikke ta telefonen eller svare på meldingene mine?»

«Beklager Sonja, men jeg liker Isak veldig godt. Vi .. vi har kyssa. Unnskyld.»

Jeg lukker øynene et øyeblikk, for liksom å kunne ta inn reaksjonen hennes porsjonsvis, etter som jeg er klar for det.

«Hæ?»

«Det er sant.»

«Dere kyssa i fylla på fredag?»

«Edrue også. I går.»

«Men da kan du ikke henge mer med han, Even! Du skjønner det?» 

Hun høres ikke sint ut en gang, men forferdet. 

Ok. Jeg må prøve å fortsette å være modig nå. 

«Jeg liker han veldig godt. Unnskyld, men jeg kan ikke love at jeg ikke skal møte han lenger.»

«Hva faen! Det er det mest jævla ego crapet jeg har hørt.»

«Vi kan ikke være sammen lenger, Sonja.»

«Du gjør det slutt med meg? Nå? På grunn av en 99’er du har rota med i helga?»

Jeg bare nikker. 

«Even, han er dritumoden. Andres følelser betyr ingenting for han.»

«De gjør det, jo. Du kjenner han ikke, Sonja.»

«Og du kjenner han liksom så godt?»

«Uansett. Det må være slutt. Unnskyld.»

Det er stille en stund. Jeg lurer på hva som kommer til å skje, om hun kommer til å bryte sammen eller noe sånt. Angstklumpen presser på. Kanskje den er av skyldfølelse nå. 

Men så retter hun seg opp. Stemmen er fast: 

«Det her er litt vel brutalt, synes du ikke? Det er ikke noe vits i å gjøre noe overilt. Nå tenker vi noen dager, fordøyer litt alt sammen. Vi kan kalle det en pause om du vil. Ok?» 

 

Og så blir det sånn. Det tar en stund før jeg kommer meg avgårde. Vi snakker litt som om ingenting har skjedd, alt for at det ikke skal bli for brutalt. 

Når jeg omsider er på vei hjem og tar ut mobilen som har ligget på lydløs i jakka mi i gangen hele tiden, både hopper og synker hjertet mitt. Tapte anrop og melding fra Isak, men det er lenge siden. Jeg ville jo ha svart! Hva tror han om meg nå? Klokka er 21.05. Jeg kan like gjerne vente noen minutter til, når det først har gått så langt tid uansett. Hvis jeg sender melding 21.21, gjør jeg det forhåpentligvis godt igjen.

 **Meg** 21.21  
Sorry, skikkelig busy dag. Har vært og bada hos tanta mi. Kødda. Sees i morgen.

 

Forhåpentligvis skjønner han nå at jeg ikke angrer på noe. 

 

Jeg kjenner meg utmattet idet jeg kommer hjem. Det kjennes ut som det koker i hodet. Heldigvis får jeg være i fred. Jeg legger meg fort, og sovner med en gang. 

Da jeg våkner, og konstaterer at en sterk uro har funnet fram til meg, viser klokka bare 01.10. Etter å ha ligget og vridd meg en stund, prøvd med alle mine krefter å stenge skumle tanker ute, gir jeg opp. Selv ikke filmen fra helgen, om Isak og meg, hjelper. Den hjelper ikke i det hele tatt, for det er noe inni den også som har blitt skummelt. 

 

Jeg setter meg i vinduskarmen og røyker den ene sigaretten etter den andre. 

Den kalde lufta får meg til å grøsse, huden er full av nupper på de nakne armene mine, men jeg orker ikke gjøre noe med det. 

«Hjernen er alene-følelse». Han skjønte ikke hva jeg mente. Lo han faktisk litt? Han lo vel i tilfelle bare sånn som man kan le når man ikke skjønner helt, og synes formuleringen er litt rar. Den var jo litt rar også, litt teit kanskje. Håper ikke han synes jeg hørtes pretensiøs ut. Men har han aldri følt seg alene? Kanskje han vil bli skremt, eller kanskje bare uinteressert rett og slett, om han får vite om meg og alle mine jævla følelser. Men jeg følte meg jo virkelig sett. Jeg følte at vi virkelig så hverandre, at alt var gjensidig og ekte og sterkere enn noe jeg noensinne har opplevd. Innerst inne vet jeg jo at det er sånn det var. Men jeg har innbilt meg veldig sterkt saker før også, som har vist seg å ikke stemme. 

Når jeg begynner å høre lyder av at byen våkner, kjenner jeg der i vinduskarmen, under teppet jeg omsider har hentet, at jeg er utladet. Jeg nekter å se hvor mye klokka er, bare faller ned på senga og inn i en nærmest bevisstløs tilstand. 

 

 **Mandag 31.oktober 2016**

Hodet er tungt som bly. Høye lyder fra barnehagen i nærheten trenger seg inn til meg. Lyset er brutalt sterkt. Persiennen er ikke trukket ned, nei. Alt ved omgivelsene forteller meg at det er langt på dag. 

13.19. Er det mulig? Faen. Jeg har sovet over alarmen, og noe så veldig også da. Mamma og pappa har tydeligvis dratt tidlig på jobb uten å tenke på å vekke meg. Noe jeg egentlig setter pris på. Jeg pleier da å vekke meg selv. Men nå er skoledagen snart forbi, døgnrytmen snudd på hodet og medisiner skulle helst vært tatt for lenge siden. Idet samme jeg kastet et blikk på mobilen, lyste «Sonja» mot meg. Angstklumpen er tilbake. Jeg anstrenger meg for å _ikke_ se noe av hva hun har skrevet, før jeg åpner en ny melding og informerer skolen om at jeg er syk. Beklager for sen beskjed liksom. Faktisk har jeg litt vondt i halsen også. I tillegg til at hodet verker, men det siste er antakelig mest fordi jeg har sovet halve dagen. 

Etter en dusj og med en stor kopp kaffe foran meg, åpner jeg meldingen fra Sonja. Angstklumpen reduseres ikke av unngåelse. 

**Sonja** 7.35  
Jeg elsker deg. Virkelig. Alt med deg. Noen ganger er du impulsiv, liker det også, men ikke når det får deg til å ville kaste bort det vi har sånn. Vær så snill og gi oss en sjanse! Jeg vet jeg kan «passe på deg» litt for mye noen ganger. Jeg skal skjerpe meg med det. Ok? Det er bare fordi jeg er så glad i deg. 

_Jeg takler ikke dette._ En eneste ting er likevel sikkert; den pausen må vi ha. 

**Meg** 13.45  
Vi må nok ha den pausen. Unnskyld for at jeg sårer deg. 

 

Utover ettermiddagen begynner jeg å tenke på det Sonja sa, om Isak og Emma. Fram og tilbake. «Hun er på hun,» sa han etter han hadde klint med henne på det revy-vorset. Ikke at jeg kan stole helt på min dømmekraft, men han virker ikke interessert i henne i det hele tatt. Hvor langt inne i skapet er han? Kan han være sånn at vi etter å ha åpnet opp helt og det har blitt ordentlig seriøst, plutselig bare ikke orker å se meg i det hele tatt? Fram og tilbake. Når foreldrene eller vennene begynner å skjønne noe, for eksempel. Det ville være helt forjævlig. Jeg tror rett og slett ikke jeg ville tålt det. Til og med han Eskild som virker så liberal og kul, og er homo selv, skjulte Isak meg for. 

**Sonja** 22.04  
Hvis du trenger å prate, så er jeg der. Alltid

Det er vel ikke hennes hjelp jeg trenger nå?

 **Meg** 22.07  
Takk, men jeg trenger litt tid for meg selv nå

 

Jeg krysser fingrene for at hun ikke svarer. For da må alltid jeg svare tilbake, for at hun ikke skal bli opprørt og sette i gang et eller annet. 

Isak som ligger i armkroken min og strekker hals for å bli kysset. Av meg. Det er ikke skummelt å tenke på. Det er derimot trygt, og uendelig godt. Det er det mest naturlige i verden. Selve definisjonen på hvordan alt skal være. Den (helt sanne) delen av virkelighet, holder seg intakt. Det er som den får mer liv av hvert pust jeg tar hele veien inn mot søvnen. 

 

 **Tirsdag 1.november 2016**

«Even!» 

Det ruskes i skulderen min. Jeg pakker dyna bedre rundt meg med en brå bevegelse. 

«Skal du være hjemme fra skolen i dag også?»

Jeg åpner et øyelokk, og ser mamma stå over meg. 

«Er du fortsatt dårlig?» spør hun. 

«Jeg må kjenne litt etter,» svarer jeg omsider, etter allerede å ha begynt å kjenne etter. 

«Ok.» Hun smiler, og stryker meg en gang over kinnet. 

«Ha en bra dag på jobben,» ønsker jeg henne, idet hun er på vei ut av rommet. 

Det har jeg vel knapt noen gang sagt. Men det var fint at hun kom inn til meg denne morgenen. Nå har trommelen med alt det ukjente og skumle satt seg på igjen i hodet mitt, og da gjorde det godt med dette innslaget av noe kjent og trygt. Samtidig er det nå behagelig at jeg har leiligheten for meg selv. 

Det er sjanseløst å skulle dra på skolen. Jeg er bare altfor fjern. Ikke kommer jeg til å få til å konse i det hele tatt, og ikke til å klare å føre en normal samtale med noen heller. 

Mesteparten av dagen går med til _ikke_ å tenke, bare gjøre små monotone ting, se dårlige ting på tv, surfe formålsløst på nettet. 

Når hodet mitt skrur seg på igjen er det allerede kveld. Jeg har hentet en kopp te for «den såre halsen» min, som ikke er så sår som jeg skal ha det til. Og så kommer følelsen, den setter seg fast som en skruestikke, fyller hver tomme av kroppen min: jeg lengter etter …Isak. 

Det kjennes ut som om hjertet skal hoppe ut av vinduet og hele veien til Deichmans gate 5 da telefonen plinger og jeg ser det er melding fra ham. 

Hva skjer med at jeg aldri er på skolen? Han håper jeg ikke føkker opp 10%. Vil jeg henge? Ja, egentlig mest av alt. Men jeg kan ikke svare ham på hvorfor jeg ikke har vært på skolen. Det ville være for dumt å si at jeg har vondt i halsen, og for skummelt å fortelle hvor satt ut jeg har blitt over alt med ham og meg og meg og Sonja. Og at 10% ikke gjelder for meg, det kan jeg heller ikke si, ikke nå. Han har sikkert aldri hatt problemer med å komme seg på skolen. Kanskje alt egentlig har vært ganske lett for ham i livet så langt. Hvorfor i all verden skulle han da faktisk være interessert i meg, når det kommer til stykke? Men, herregud, Even, faren hans dro fra moren. Han rømte praktisk talt hjemmefra, endte dritings på en homsebar. Han er homo, tror jeg, men langt inni skapet. Selvfølgelig er ikke livet hans bare enkelt. 

Jeg vil egentlig så utrolig gjerne henge med ham. Men det går ikke. Alt er for kaotisk i meg. Jeg legger bort telefonen, og føler meg totalt mislykket. Igjen går jeg inn i en zoombie-tilstand før jeg, på et eller annet tidspunkt, sovner. 

 

 **Onsdag 2.november 2016**

Det er en helt annen meg som våkner. Alt kjennes klarere ut. Det kjennes ut som om jeg i løpet av natten har klart å skru av alt støyet. Jeg _vet_ jeg liker ham. Nå skal jeg ikke tvile på noe lenger. Det er _meant to be_. Jeg vil gå for dette, og det må han få vite nå. Han liker meg også, og nå må jeg finne ut av om han er villig til å stå for det. 

Jeg må stole på det jeg egentlig vet, dette er ekte. Og da vil han vel ha meg i livet sitt, uansett? Jeg skal iallfall være modig nok til å finne ut av det.

Jeg må gå og finne ham. Nå. All verdens av energi har skutt fart i meg. Jeg sjekker timeplanen hans i It’s Learning, og får en idé om hvordan jeg forhåpentligvis kan få litt alenetid med ham, nå, hvis jeg bare skynder meg til Nissen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noe ble skrevet litt i hui og hast, men det meste er et resultat av noe jeg har tenkt og følt en del på. Legg gjerne igjen en kommentar, det blir jeg veldig glad for <3
> 
> Takk for både kudos og kommentarer fra dere <3 Det er alltid litt nervepirrende å poste noe om noen kritiske øyeblikk som sikkert mange har tenkt over!


	2. Chapter 2

**Onsdag 2.november 2016**

_Livet mitt er bedre uten psykisk syke mennesker rundt meg._

Så bra da, Even. At du fikk vite det, nå og ikke senere. 

Jeg har ikke plass til å være lei meg. Det er den typen ting jeg vet jeg kommer til å oppleve. 

_Livet mitt er bedre uten psykisk syke mennesker rundt meg._

Jeg kjenner ikke underlaget under føttene, men skritt for skritt nærmer jeg meg hjemme. 

 

Rommet mitt og alt jeg kan foreta meg der framstår som uendelig kjedelig. Så kjedelig at jeg faktisk ikke kan være der. 

Idet jeg er på vei ut igjen, uten noe som helst formening om hvor jeg skal, ringer telefonen. 

Jeg tar den automatisk, selv om det er Sonja og jeg har prøvd å si til henne at jeg ikke vil ha kontakt nå. 

«Hallo?»

«Hei. Hvordan går det?»

«Det går ok. Og du?»

«Du høres rastløs ut?» 

«Jeg var bare på vei ut.»

«Ok?»

«Ja. Hva er det du ringer for?» spør jeg og anstrenger meg for verken å høres rastløs eller irritert ut. 

«Jeg håper ikke at det er jeg som stresser deg.»

«Hvorfor skulle du stresse meg? Det er jeg som har sagt at vi må ha pause.»

«Jeg vet, men jeg mener ikke å gjøre det vanskelig for deg liksom. Hvis du vil ha pause så aksepterer jeg det.»

«Ok, Sonja.»

«Uansett hva som skjer med oss så må du vite at jeg kjenner deg og ikke vil prøve å forandre noe med deg, så da må jeg jo akseptere at du vil ha pause også.»

Jeg møter Sonja den kvelden. Ikke fordi jeg ikke ble skeptisk til agendaen hennes under den telefonsamtalen, men jeg er skeptisk til meg selv også. Og det er et desperat behov i meg etter ikke å være alene, ikke la den stunden i dag med Isak få spille seg igjennom i meg igjen og igjen. 

 

Hun prøver ikke å ta på meg, spør ikke, graver ikke. Vi går tur og henger i leiligheten hennes, uten å gjøre noe spesielt. Jeg er takknemlig, for det er en dur i meg et sted av noe som har gått i stykker, men den forblir der, i bakgrunnen, i Sonjas ryddige, plettfrie stue. 

Rent hypotetisk: Kanskje Sonja virkelig elsker meg. Kanskje problemet bare er at jeg ikke liker den Sonja elsker, og derfor liker jeg ikke Sonjas forelskelse i meg heller. Kanskje hvis jeg bare en dag klarer å akspetere meg selv, _psykisk syke_ meg, så vil jeg også innse at Sonja er den beste jeg kan ha i livet mitt. Hvor enn uendelig langt fra sant det føles akkurat nå. 

 

 **Torsdag 3.november**

Mamma og pappa ser lettet på hverandre denne morgenen av en aktiv meg som snakker med pågangsmot om de skolegreiene som venter meg denne dagen. I form igjen. Normal. 

JEG ER NUMMEN. Men ingen merker det, for jeg er så flink til å være flink, flink, aktiv og normal når jeg er nummen. En stund i alle fall. 

Det er først på kvelden jeg innser hvor grenseløst selvopptatt jeg har vært. Isak melder meg. Forteller om dagen sin. Det er det mest normale og samtidig det mest ut av denne verden nydelige han kan gjøre. Isak tenker på meg. Isak tror i går betydde at vi nærmest ble kjærester, akkurat som jeg gjorde, inntil: _livet mitt er bedre uten psykisk syke mennesker rundt meg._ Men det vet jo ikke han noe om. 

 

Hva faen skal jeg svare? 

«Jeg ville elsket å henge med deg. Men livet ditt er bedre uten meg rundt deg, for jeg er psykisk syk.» 

Jeg skriver selvfølgelig ikke det. Den meldingen jeg lirer av meg isteden, gjør så vondt å sende at jeg får lyst til å ta en kniv og risse meg opp. 

Jeg klarer å la være. Isteden gjør jeg noe annet av de mange tingene jeg av og til får lyst til, men ikke bør gjøre: jeg røyker en joint i vinduskarmen.

Og da Sonja tekster meg med det absurde forslaget om å bli med på fest i morgen hos Emma, av alle mennesker, svarer jeg ja. Det er som om det var et øyeblikk der i livet mitt hvor jeg trodde jeg faktisk var i stand til å _ville_ noe på ekte, og at dette noe samtidig var bra for både meg og for den andre involverte, for Isak. Men nå er jeg tilbake til det gamle, velkjente mønsteret der det jeg vil er feil og det jeg ikke vil, men andre bestemmer for meg, sikkert er riktig. Riktig eller ikke riktig. Fest hos Emma, who cares?

 

**Lørdag 5.november**

Hodepine er et understatement denne morgenen. Men noe forteller meg med svak, men foruroligende stemme, der blant tømmermennene et sted, at jeg bør komme meg opp av senga faen så fort og rydde opp i et eller annet jeg har stelt i stand. 

Jeg åpner øynene. Og der ligger Sonja. Naken som meg. Og så kommer alt tilbake. 

Det vil si alt, inntil et øyeblikk der det brått stopper opp. Jeg husker ikke at vi kom hit. Med andre ord aner jeg heller ikke hva vi har gjort. Jeg kan jo bare håpe på det beste. Jeg ville vel husket det hvis vi hadde hatt sex? 

Jeg klinte med Sonja på festen. Isak kom. Han så det. Og forsvant. Det fortalte Emma til en sladrehungrig Sonja i gangen da vi skulle gå. Det hørtes ut som Emma outa han også. Ikke nok med at vi ikke kan være sammen, og at det sannsynligvis ikke bare er meg som synes det er jævlig vondt, så vondt at jeg ikke kan tenke tanken ut. I tillegg måtte jeg såre han oppå det igjen også, være tvers igjennom drittsekk.

Jeg får bare håpe at han er jævlig sur nå egentlig, at han kommer over meg i løpet av dagen fordi han skjønner at jeg er en jævla drittsekk, at han fortjener en million ganger bedre. 

For ikke å føle meg enda verre enn jeg gjør allerede, vekker jeg Sonja da jeg er klar til å gå. Hun prøver å overtale meg til å bli. Hun skal lage frokost til oss. Jeg har fortsatt medisiner liggende her. Hun har i det hele tatt huset fullt av hva enn jeg måtte trenge eller begjære. Jeg klarer å bare insistere rolig på at jeg føler for å dra hjem, inntil hun til slutt gir seg. Jeg føler meg sint på henne, som om hun prøver å lure meg, manipulere meg, men det er jo jeg som ble med henne hjem, som la meg i senga hennes, som kledde av meg, selv om jeg ikke husker det. 

 

**Torsdag 17.november**

Isak synes ikke at jeg er en drittsekk. 

Han er lei seg. 

Det var fullstendig beyond all tvil allerede på mandag da han gikk forbi meg i skolegården. Jeg vet han så meg. Jeg hadde klart å overbevise meg om at han nå hadde plassert meg i kategorien drittfyr for alltid, men isteden kommer kommer han gående helt ribbet for fordømmelse. Ingen hoodie, ikke noe forsøk på panser kunne dekke over sårbarheten hans, eller hvor såret han har blitt. Av meg. Som aldri har følt det her for noen før. Og i går, i kantina. Jeg handlet på impuls, det pleier sjeldent å gå bra, og det gjorde det ikke denne gangen heller. Det var riktignok kanskje bra at han avviste meg, for jeg ante jo ikke da hva jeg skulle si. 

Dette her, Even, det er ikke snilt mot noen, ikke mot Isak, ikke mot Sonja, ikke mot deg selv, om det også skulle spille noen rolle. 

_Tenk, bare tenk, om det er en annen måte å forstå alt det her på._ Isak har ikke merket en gang at jeg har bipolar. Nå vet han kanskje heller ikke hva det er, men han har tydeligvis ikke merket at jeg er psykisk syk på en eller annen måte, virkelig ikke. Hadde han gjort det, ville han aldri sagt det han sa. Og som oftest er jeg jo mer eller mindre den personen han har møtt. Han så inn i sjelen min den dagen. Den lørdagen på senga hans. Den beste dagen i mitt liv. Og han likte det han så. Han gjorde jo det. Kanskje det han sa, handlet om moren hans. Han befant seg plutselig alene med moren sin som tydeligvis har vedvarende vrangforestillinger. Det er noe annet, Even. Hvis du er så modig som du har lyst til å tro du er, kan du ikke gi opp helt ennå likevel. 

Det ligger jo tykt i luften at vi lengter etter hverandre. Jeg må finne på noe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, så tiden mellom egentlig "Pause" og "Ikke meld meg" har jeg tenkt mye på. Nå virker det kanskje som et oppfølgerkapittel er på gang, men egentlig ikke. Det kan selvfølgelig hende det kommer. Vi vet jo hvordan Isak og Even har en tendens til å leve sine egne liv i historiene våre. 
> 
> Men i kommentarfeltet i min første fic, mental kampsport, skrøt jeg av planen om en november-fic. Og det er faktisk et reelt prosjekt. Senere i dag kommer jeg til å poste kapittel en av den, så det først uansett:) 
> 
> Når det er sagt, en respons på dette, blir jeg veldig glad for <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da tvang et siste kapittel seg inn på denne gitt. 
> 
> Har jeg vært for snill med Even? Framstår alt fortsatt like gåtefullt? Eller kan noe av dette tenke seg å belyse de nerverpirrende dagene i fjor?

**Onsdag 16.november**

Hva er det jeg egentlig vil si til ham? 

_At jeg føler meg som en dritt som kyssa Sonja på den festen._

_At når det først skjedde, skulle jeg etterpå klart, helt krystallklart, å gjøre det klart (bla, bla, bla) at jeg likevel liker ham. Veldig godt._

_At jeg tenker på ham hele tida._

_At det føles feil, helt helt feil, at han skal gå rundt alene og se trist ut når vi to skulle vært sammen._

_Parallelle univers._ Hvis jeg hadde spurt Isak om det finnes et univers der jeg ikke har føkka opp, der vi spiser våre ostesmørbrød sammen, isteden for at han spiser det usle, lille hånet mot alle ostesmørbrød av et ostesmørbrød alene, så ville han sagt ja. 

Jeg vil være der.

Men du må føkkings forholde deg til at du, som babler om at du tror man kan være regissør i sitt eget liv, har sørget for at virkeligheten virkelig suger nå. 

 

Det banker på døren til rommet mitt. Jeg roper «kom inn».  
Mamma løfter øyebrynene og ser på meg. 

«Går det bra meg deg?» spør hun med en slags latter. 

«Ja, hvordan det?»

«Du satt der på akkurat samme måten for ..» Hun ser på klokka, «…halvannen time siden? I lotusstilling på gulvet. Hvis ikke det var for at du fortsatt holder mobilen i hånda, ville jeg trodd du hadde begynt med yoga.» 

Jeg ler en slags liten latter tilbake til henne. 

«Jeg har _ikke_ begynt med yoga, men når du sier det, så er jeg faktisk dritstiv i beina nå.» Jeg skjærer en grimase mens jeg strekker dem ut. 

«Så du _har_ sittet sånn hele tiden? Hva er det som skjer?»

«Jeg har vel egentlig stort sett sittet og sett ut i lufta siden … lørdag.» Det var forsnakkelsen sin. 

Hun bare ser på meg, venter på at jeg skal fortsette.

«Det var ikke så lett alt dette her likevel.»

«Alt hva da?»

«Isak. Sonja. Isak!»

«Det er ikke rart at det ikke bare er lett, Even,» sier mamma mildt og forståelsesfullt, mildere og mer forståelsesfullt enn hva jeg fortjener. 

«Jeg bare oppfører meg så kjipt.. men jeg må finne ut av det selv jeg, mamma.»

«Du kommer til å finne ut av det.»

De drar ut en tur, og jeg bytter dermed base. Jeg installerer meg i stua isteden med en IPA jeg stjeler fra kjøleskapet. Stjeling er det strengt tatt ikke. Mamma og pappa vil bare ikke legge til rette for at jeg konsumerer alkohol i ukedagene, med mindre det dreier seg om et eneste glass til maten sammen med dem. 

Jeg liker å ligge på stuegulvet og tegne når jeg er alene hjemme. 

Og så føler jeg at strekene tar meg dit, litt etter litt. Fra hvordan virkeligheten er til hvordan jeg vil den skal være.

Dette er det beste jeg klarer. Jeg hadde ikke tenkt engang på at jeg skulle tegne en tegning til Isak. Men det er det dette har blitt, innser jeg nå. 

 

Den ekstreme lettelsen jeg kjenner etter den avgjørelsen, må bare bety at dette er riktig. 

Jeg sover til og med godt den natten (den første på noen dager). 

 

**Fredag 18.november**

Hjertet slår likevel hardt i brystet idet jeg sniker meg inn i gymgarderoben. Men det er ikke fordi jeg er i tvil om jeg skal gjøre det. Det er spenningsfølelse. Det er som ekstremsport. Og jeg må sørge for at ingen ser meg. _«Den gærne fyren fra Bakka roter rundt i jakkelommer i garderoben_ » liksom. Tyv, har jeg ikke lyst til å bli tatt for å være nå. 

 

Jeg gjorde det! En handling ut i verden som kommer til å få en eller annen virkning. Forhåpentligvis skjønner Isak alt jeg vil si. Han kommer først til å se forvirret ut, så, forhåpentligvis, vil han smile. Han har all grunn til å være sur på meg, men han er jo ikke det. Det har jeg sett. Jeg har så utrolig lyst til at vi skal le sammen igjen. Jeg har så utrolig lyst til at vi skal kysse og kysse og kysse, se ham løfte hodet mot meg og ordløst be om enda et kyss, høre ham gispe etter luft etter kysset. Jeg har så utrolig lyst til å sove tett inntil ham igjen. Men mest av alt akkurat nå har jeg lyst til å si at jeg vil være kjæresten hans, hvis han vil ha meg. 

Ikke gå rundt og vent utålmodig på svar! Det er ikke rart om han lar det gå litt tid. 

Men selvfølgelig gjør jeg ikke noe annet den fredagen enn å vente på svar. 

 

**Lørdag 19.november**

«Du virker høy, Even,» sier Sonja. 

Sonja har akseptert det jeg sa for en gang skyld, at pause betyr at vi ikke skal ha like mye kontakt som vi har pleid å ha. 

Denne lørdagen har vi avtalt å snakke ordentlig, på kafé. Det var mitt forslag.

Jeg trekker pusten, og skal til å si det eneste riktige, men hun kommer meg i forkjøpet. 

«Jeg vet hva du skal si.»

«Ok. Hva skal jeg si?»

«At du tror du er forelska i Isak,» sier hun, uten spørsmålstegn. 

Jeg tror det ikke. Jeg vet det. 

«Vi kan ikke være sammen lenger. Det må være slutt, ikke pause, men slutt.»

«Fordi du tror du er forelska i Isak?»

«Hvis du vil jeg skal gni det inn, så ja, jeg er forelska i Isak, men …»

«Men ser du virkelig ikke mønsteret?»

«Hvilket mønster?» spør jeg sint, samtidig som jeg ser meg rundt i håp om at jeg ikke har hevet stemmen så mye at vi har fått publikum. 

«Du holder på å bli manisk, og du innbiller deg at du er forelska i en gutt.»

«Vet du hva? Nå provoserer du meg. Jeg skulle aldri møtt deg på kafé. Det ville vært bedre å gå tur eller noe. Det er pinlig å sitte her.»

«Men da kan jeg jo minne deg på at det var det du som ville.»

«Jeg vet. Uansett, nå er det ikke noe mer å snakke om. Vi får heller snakkes igjen om noen dager eller noe sånn. Men det er slutt.» Jeg gjør meg så hard jeg klarer. 

Og så begynner hun å gråte. Jeg orker ikke å se på det, for jeg vet ikke hvordan jeg skal reagere på det også. 

Jeg hører jeg får en melding, men det er ikke nå jeg kan sjekke telefonen. 

«Du kan ikke bare gå nå. Hvor kjip er det mulig å være? Og du kommer til å være kjip mot Isak også hvis ikke du hører på hva jeg har å si.» 

«Hva faen er det du snakker om?»

To striper har allerede dannet seg fra hvert av øynene hennes og ned til haken. 

«Så vidt jeg skjønner er Isak homo…»

«Nå er jo jeg gutt da, så der er det ikke noe problem i så fall,» sier jeg tørt. 

«Men han er vel ikke akkurat helt ute av skapet da, har jeg skjønt på Emma. Hvis han forelsker seg i deg mens hele opplegget …»

«Sonja, kan du please ikke blande deg? For en uke siden eller noe mente du at Isak ga f i folks følelser og aldri ville gidde å ha noen greie med meg når han ble kjent med meg. Og nå er det omvendt? Nå er det jeg som kommer til å såre han?»

«Jeg blander meg bare fordi jeg bryr meg, selv nå når du har fått det for deg at du skal gjøre det slutt med meg. Jeg vet jo at du ikke vil såre folk, Even. Jeg prøver bare å hjelpe deg, for jeg ser hva som er i ferd med å skje.»

«Jeg må gå. Det er slutt. Unnskyld.» Jeg reiser meg og gir henne, så rakst jeg klarer, en klumsete og malplassert klem.

Sonja sitter igjen forsteinet, sint og trist, men jeg kan ikke ta det innover meg. 

Ute på gata småløper jeg et stykke først, etter hvert begynner jeg å gå raskt isteden, mens jeg kjemper for å presse tårene tilbake. 

Jeg skal ikke være sammen med Sonja mer. Det er helt sikkert. Sonja drar underlaget bort under føttene mine, om hun mener det eller ikke. Men dette er også det eneste jeg vet.

Kanskje har Isak fått greie på at det er noe i veien med meg.  
Når jeg omsider sjekker telefonen den kvelden, blir jeg ikke glad for meldingen jeg har fått. Jeg blir bare enda mer forvirret (fordi jeg allerede er totalt brakt ut av likevekt antakelig). Muligens synes han det var kleint å få en tegning. Hvor spess er ikke det liksom? En tegning. Kanskje han bare er høflig, synes litt synd på meg. Har han fått høre ar jeg er «gal», så passer vel denne tegningen, som substitutt for vanlig, normal kontakt, bare perfekt inn i det bildet. Og tenk hvis det er sant det Sonja sier. 

Resten av helgen føles uendelig lang. Det er ingenting som blir klarere. Hvis det er sånn å være forelska så er det kanskje mer enn hva jeg tåler. Og hvis Sonja har rett, hvis jeg egentlig holder på å bli manisk, hvis det med Isak, selv om det føles så sterkt, egentlig ikke er ekte, da burde jeg sikkert bare for alltid drite i å ha noe nært forhold til andre mennesker. 

Fra tirsdag roer det seg ned. Dirringen fra forvirringen og tvilen på alt stilner. 

To ting peker seg ut, helt klart, endelig: 

1.Sonja har hatt en sterk kontroll over meg. Det er ganske sprøtt _hvor_ forvirret hun klarte å gjøre meg med det hun sa. Hvordan har det blitt sånn? Hvordan kan hun påstå at det er et mønster, når det er én gang før at jeg har prøvd meg på en gutt mens jeg har vært manisk? Men enda verre er det at en tvil ble sådd i meg: hva om hun hadde rett? Sonja henger for mye sammen med tiden da livet mitt, eller jeg, var et vidåpent rom folk kom inn, romsterte og tok seg til rette i mens jeg satt apatisk i et hjørne og så på eller holdt meg for øynene.

2.Isak. Jeg skal kjøre på med alt jeg har. Et siste forsøk skal jeg gi det. Denne gangen skal jeg ikke møte Sonja i mellomtiden, og jeg skal sørge for å ha telefonen tilgjengelig hele tiden. Hvis han ikke ignorerer eller avviser meg, skal jeg prate ut om alt, om hvordan disse dagene har vært, at jeg er bipolar, at det er definitivt over med Sonja. At jeg vil være sammen med ham. 

Og det er ikke nå jeg kan svare på en melding som kom for snart en uke siden. Jeg får la det stå til, fortsette med min sære kommunikasjonsform, sånn er jeg liksom. Han likte tegningene på skapet i det minste. 

Og da jeg er kommet til «L» i alfabetet på mobil nummer to, slår det meg at dette, som er et noe tidkrevende prosjekt, kanskje også forteller ham noe. 

 

**Torsdag 24.november**

Det må være første gang i historien jeg er førstemann som kommer på skolen. Jeg får sneket tegningen inn gjennom sprekken i skapet hans mens korridoren fremdeles er preget av natt. 

 

**Fredag 25.november**

Et eller annet sier meg at han kommer til å svare. Jeg føler meg høy (og jeg legger noe annet i det enn det Sonja gjør), ikke desperat, ikke usikker. 

Og når meldingen hans kommer. Den tydelige meldingen, med én klar oppfordring til meg, tenker jeg bare «yes, baby, jeg har gjort det! Jeg har gjort det! Jeg har ikke noen dame lenger.»

Jeg velter et glass vann på kjøkkenbordet. 

«Kan du være så snill og tørke opp? Jeg må stikke nå!»

Pappa ser på meg med rynkede bryn, men et lite smil ligger på lur. 

«Take care da. Ikke gjør noe ikke jeg ville gjort.»

«Nei. Det ville jeg aldri drømme om,» roper jeg tilbake før jeg smeller igjen ytterdøra bak meg. 

 

Selvtilliten og den voldsomme entusiasmen får seg først en knekk når jeg står der, ansikt til ansikt med ham. Det er ikke først og fremst fordi han ikke gjør mine til å ville slippe meg inn. Motet svikter fordi det er enda mer sinnsykt å se ham igjen enn jeg hadde forestilt meg. Og, ok, jeg kommer antakelig til å dø momentant om han avviser meg nå. 

Han lener seg fram mot meg isteden, tar tak i nakken min og viser at han vil ha meg.


End file.
